nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Town
Flower Town (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Garden) is a DLC game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Grezzo. Upon purchase of the game, the player receives the Flower Bonnet Hat. Plot In Flower Town, the player's choosen Mii dreams of becoming a Master Gardener by growing 20 different plants, which, according to the game, can be hard to achieve for the choosen Mii. However, the player can invite other gardeners via StreetPass and have the help of a Master Gardener, Mr. Mendel. The player can also go shopping or talk to the guests than have come over, so there is a lot more to the game than growing plants. When the player has finally grown their 20th plant, Mr. Mendel congratulates the player on their acomplishment and gives the player the Master Gardener's Crown. Mrs. Blossom also arrives, saying that she heard about the player growing their 20th plant, and the player celebrates with Mr. Mendel and Mrs. Blossom about their accomplishment. Gathering Guests There are two primary methods of bringing guests to your garden. One method is by StreetPassing other players. The other method is inviting former guests that have already been StreetPassed. You can bring back former Guests by paying two Play Coins. It's crucial to remember that inviting old guests brings people that you onced StreetPassed, even those StreetPassed before Flower Town. This means that while special Miis (gold pants) always hold a rare breed, other old Miis will hold a random, common breed. StreetPassing new guests is preferred over former guests. Gardening with Guests When gardening with guests, the player bring his or her plant out so that the guests may water it. The player waters his or her plant before each guest takes their turn watering the plant. If the player's plant is in bloom, it can pollinate with the guest's plants and make seeds. Should the player garden with a guest several times, that guest will become a plant pal and be surrounded by petals. Sometimes a plant pal shines a rainbow when he or she waters a bloomed plant. If a butterfly and a rainbow are seen at the same time, the seed is guaranteed to become a rare breed. After gardening with the guests, they will hang out in either the courtyard or the shopping mall. Players can ask them either what plant they are currently growing, or if they want to plant a seed together. When planting a seed together, the guest will change the planted seed to his or her favorite color, which will cause the plant to bloom into that color. If the flower cannot exist in the guest's color, it will go to the nearest possible color. For example, planting a Hogsmile with a blue guest would instead make the Hogsmile purple, or planting a Fairy's Breath with a black guest makes a pink Fairy's Breath. This is very convenient if you're having a hard time getting a guest with a certain color or trying to discover the other colors the flower can exist in, so watch for that. This method can be done as many times until the player either invites a new batch of guests or leaves the game. So if there is a desired color, inviting old guests is recommended. If the guest downloaded Flower Town, players will have the option to view their gardens. List of Flowers There are a total of 80 different flower species, 21 of which are rare breeds. Each flower contains unique characteristics such as petal shape and seed type. They can also bloom into any one of the 12 Mii colors. Family and flower names vary depending on the region the 3DS is set in. Patterna Family (NA) / Clusteria Family (AUS) Gloria Family (NA/AUS) Prospera Family (NA/AUS) Paradisa Family (NA/AUS) Mysteria Family (NA/AUS) Innocentia Family (NA/AUS) Destina Family (NA/AUS) Fruitia Family (Phantom) (NA/AUS) Festiva Family (Phantom) (NA/AUS) Glitteria Family (Phantom) (NA/AUS) Mischieva Family (Phantom) (NA/AUS) Magica Family (Phantom) (NA/AUS) Flower Power Throughout the game, you will be able to send flowers to clients by Ms. Blossom's shop, Flower Power. Clients will ask for a flower with certain traits, such as color, height, family, and unique properties. The goal is to submit a flower that fulfills the client's request. In doing so nets a "Good Job" and the Gardener obtains the base payment and item. However, sending a flower that also satisfies Ms. Blossom's advice gives a "Perfect" and the Gardener gets the item and a larger payment. Perfect jobs are indicated by a gold medal, "Good Job" completions are marked by a silver medal. Any flower that doesn't please the customer will only give 1000G. For Item Rewards of certain jobs, Garden Decors and Plaza Tickets can only be received once, and subsequent completions award pots. Poppy's Seeds As there are 80 flowers, each flower has its own seed. The seeds vary in four shapes and come at different prices. Each flower can also produce a number of seeds before it cannot pollinate anymore. List of Common Seeds Seeds for common breeds can be obtain by normal means. They can be obtained by either shopping at Poppy's Seeds, pollinating flowers when gardening with guests, or received from certain jobs. Sometimes if a butterfly and a rainbow while gardening with other guests, the seed will glow. A glowing seed adds an extra 2000G to its price and guarantees a new breed from the family of your pollinated flower when planted. If you already collected all of the breeds from the family of your flower, the seed will be a random breed from that family. So you can't, for example, expect a non-Patterna plant from a Dixie Gold. Names varying depending on the region set on the 3DS. Names for North America (NA) and Australia (AUS) are included for easier identification. Patterna Family (NA) / Clusteria Family (AUS) Gloria Family (NA/AUS) Prospera Family (NA/AUS) Paradisa Family (NA/AUS) Mysteria Family (NA/AUS) Innocentia Family (NA/AUS) Destina Family (NA/AUS) List of Rare Seeds While seeds for rare breeds cannot be bought at Poppy's store, they can be obtained by gardening with guests. To ensure a chance for a rare breed, you must garden with a plant pal, someone you streetpassed/spotpassed and gardened with several times. This is indicated when someone is surrounded with petals. Should a butterfly and a rainbow appear when you garden with a plant pal, you will get a shining seed. A shining seed adds an extra 3000G to its value and guarantees to bloom into a rare breed. Fruitia Family (NA/AUS) Festiva Family (NA/AUS) Glitteria Family (NA/AUS) Mischieva Family (NA/AUS) Magica Family (NA/AUS) Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned by completing different jobs, filling up your journal and other accomplishments while playing. # Enter 10 plants in the journal. # Enter 15 plants in the journal. # Enter 30 plants in the journal. # Enter 40 plants in the journal. # Enter 50 plants in the journal. # Enter 60 plants in the journal. # Complete the job "Crowning Achievement". # Complete the job "Welcome Home". # Complete the job "Happy Recovery". # Complete the job "Cultivate a Cure". # Complete the job "Spicy Specimen". # Complete the job "Sweet Success". # Complete the job "Bushido Beauty". # Complete the job "The Dude's Wish". # Buy a garden expansion. # Buy your fourth garden expansion. # Buy your seventh garden expansion. # Learn the basics of gardening. # Be asked to help out by taking jobs at Flower Power. # Welcome 500 guests. # Take a photo. # Plant a seed with a guest of the opposite gender. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mini-Games Category:GREZZO games